Technical Field
The present invention relates to beverages having an enhanced flavor. In particular, the present invention relates to addition of a pyroglutamic acid composition in a beverage product, which may include a ready-to-drink liquid as well as a syrup or concentrate for the creation of a ready-to-drink liquid.
Description of Related Art
The flavor of beverages is continuously modified to deliver new and desirable tastes to consumers. There is a need for beverages with enhanced flavor and a corresponding need for methods of obtaining such beverages.